ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons
True dragons are winged reptiles of ancient lineage and fearsome power. One of the oldest sentient races, they are a force that few in all the planes experience, but that all have heard tales of. Like elves in their longevity and outlook on life, like humans in their determination, and like nothing else in their territorial nature, dragons still range widely in appearance, abilities, and personality. Their innate power fuels their dreaded breath weapons and other preternatural abilities. Many creatures, including wyverns and dragon turtles, have draconic blood. However, true dragons fall into the two broad categories of chromatic and metallic dragons. The black, blue, green, red, and white dragons are stereotypically more selfish, ambitious at best and violent at worst. The brass, bronze, copper, gold, and silver dragons, in contrast, are seen as more passive and curious. Though their goals and ideals vary tremendously, all true dragons covet wealth, hoarding mounds of coins, gems, tomes, ancient art, textiles, metals, magic items, or some other material measure of prosperity. Dragons with large hoards are loath to leave them for long, venturing out of their lairs only to patrol or feed. True dragons pass through four distinct stages of life, from lowly wyrmlings to ancient dragons, which can live for over three thousand years. In that time, their might can become unrivaled and their hoards can grow beyond price. The oldest recorded dragon was a Gold dragon, that lived to the age of 4122, in the Verdant Age. Dragons never truly stop growing, though their activity slows down dramatically as the centuries pass. The oldest among them can reach the size of small villages, wings spanning hundreds of feet. As a dragon ages, its body slowly becomes self-sustaining, feeding on the energy of the magic of the Material and Elemental planes. For this reason, ancient dragons seldom feed, and sleep for many decades at a time. Characteristics No dragon is inherently good or evil, but since their kindred the dragon gods fell out of alignment, the different colors of dragon tend towards slightly different personalities. * Black - Tyrannical / Forceful, breathes acid. * Blue - Jealous / Proud, breathes lightning. * Green - Cunning / Thoughtful, breathes poison. * Red - Destructive / Impulsive, breathes fire. * White - Primal / Strong, breathes ice. * Brass - Self-absorbed / Talkative, breathes fire and sleep gas. * Bronze - Obsessive / Focused, breathes lightning and repulsion gas. * Copper - Deceitful / Jovial, breathes acid and slowing gas. * Gold - Ambivalent / Perceptive, breathes fire and weakening gas. * Silver - Temperamental / Loyal, breathes cold and paralyzing gas. History In the ancient days of the Primordial Era, dragons shared the planes of Substance, Turbulence, Arcana, and Stasis with other creatures such as giants, aboleths, elementals, genies, dryads, griffons, and various titans. The dragons were most selfish and violent of these races, but also the most intelligent and powerful, and they lived in relative harmony for many years, creating kingdoms and empires in each plane and forming societies there. For many centuries the dragons remained impartial to the wars of the Celestials and Fiends, but like all things they too were affected. Tiamat and Bahamut, brother and sister who together ruled the plane of Substance, both desired to end the conflict, and worked with the Old Ones to set in place a barrier that would allow some small influence to carry over to the other planes, but for the most part bound the Heavens and the Underworld as islands floating in the void, isolated from the other planes. In order to erect this barrier, Bahamut and Tiamat would sacrifice themselves, binding themselves on the opposite side. As the stronger of the two, Tiamat insisted that she be the one to go to the Underworld. Bahamut went to the Heavens. Abilities Each of the ten races of dragon have a unique ability besides their breath weapons, which shall be listed below: Category:Races